Role-Playing rules
Lord Dalek here, to give you the rules of the RP. Assume IG Always assume we are in Role-play mode here, unless we are posting random links, or are not really talking. If either of those is happening, feel free to go OOG (out-of-game) and talk to us. When we are IG, you should not be offended by what people say in a RP, they are simply In Character. Half the things I say are things I would NEVER say OOG. Don't get offended unless whatever has been said is in brackets, that is OOG, and can be taken offense too. Dying Yes, dying in a Role-Play actually CAN happen. When that happens, inform the wiki, make sure all RPers know within a few days. Then you can create a new character, and that is where the next set of rules come in. Informing about your character When you die, first off, if you held any power in your faction, your heir must be named. He/She/It will take your place, and hold your title. I would recommend it being someone you trust, not some random faction member. When you make a new character, it can be anyone, in the same faction, or in the rival faction, it's up to you. Just delete your old userpage and make a new one, inform the admins and that is that. Your dead character will be given a place in The Graveyard . How long is a day in the RP? A day in the RP is one day in real life. Also, the day in the RP always is the same as the date in the real world. So, if it is October 31 in the real world, it is also that in the role play. Textese Textese is the use of emotes, such as(( >:D D:< ;_; =O : :/ :| :) :( D: etc.)) Also, it is the use of: lol, rofl, yolo, brb, gtg, bbl, and other things along those lines. During RP, this is not allowed, and will be counted as spam. The Fourth Wall The Fourth wall is the barrier between OOG and IG. This barrier is created by putting OOG comments in ((brackets like this during a role-play)). Things said OOG cannot be held against someone IG, and visa versa. Breaking the fourth wall is when an OOG comment is used against someone in game. Doing this will result in a kick, second time, a kick, and a ban on the third time for two hours. At the fourth time, a day ban, and so on. Answering OOG comments IG is also breaking the fourth wall. DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Personal Messages Personal Messages can be used as you wish, but mostly for OOG talk with your buddies, or, in the case of some people, such as myself, mini-rps within the main RP. Feel free to use as you wish, we cannot monitor them. However, what you say OOG, in a PM or not, CAN and WILL be held against you if you are accused of trolling, spamming, or flaming. It will not be taken as proof, but simply as minor evidence, if other evidence suggests you did it. Bans If you are banned, what happens to your RP character? It is assumed they were busy, and could not be with the main group. If it is a perma-ban, then the character is killed.